poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Toy Story
Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Toy Story is a first ever movie to be made by Transformersprimefan. Summary The cars meet living toys and must help a spaceman toy and cowboy toy become friends. Plot Andy's playtime/Enter Woody/Andy's Birthday party The film starts with Lightning McQueen and his friends when Hugo and Rita, two best friends who are currently as part of the team, came. They told them about the important mission in Toy Story world. Lightning was delighted, as he has what to do and he and his team constructed a mechanical portal. Holley starts up her screen and the portal was activated. They jumped into the portal and goes into the Toy Story world. In the world of Toy Story, a six-year-old boy named Andy Davis, was playing with toys, including Mr. Potato Head, Rex, Slinky Dog, Hamm, Bo Peep, RC and his favorite cowboy toy, Woody. One day, during Andy's birthday, Woody discovers it was today. Then, all of Andy's toys comes to life. Mr. Potato Head made a funny face but Hamm don't get it. Lightning and the others arrived as they met Woody for the very first time ever. Woody was glad to meet them, and looking for Slinky, he appears from under Andy's bed with the checkerboard. Woody tells Slinky about bad news and shush him when the toys stopped. Woody orders Slinky to gather everyone for the staff meeting and tells him to be happy. Slinky laughs while Woody announces there was a staff meeting and calls Robot and Snake to set it up. Hugo and Rita, in the other hand, they are ordered to help them out. Then, Etch showed up and Woody told him to draw! But, Etch easily draws a pistol gun. The toys gathered by Slinky. Woody was looking for the doodle pad and found it, then Rex appears and roars at him but Woody was not scared. Rex told him that he was going to be fearsome but he just don’t feel it. Then, Bo Peep grabs Woody with her cane and thanks him for saving her flock. She also tells Woody to watch her sheep tonight before she walks away, just then Slinky finally gathered everyone to the staff meeting and calls Woody it was time. The staff meeting was on. Staff meeting/Presents/Sending Sarge and his soldiers The staff meeting starts with Woody telling the toys with Mr. Mike's microphone. Rita was ready by the others, Woody asks if everyone has picked a moving buddy. Hugo, Rita and Mater are confused at this, but they learned. Then, Woody tells them if they don’t have one, get one. He tells the toys about Tuesday night meeting and thank Mr. Spell, Woody tells the toys about Andy's Birthday party was put up until they move. Mr. Potato Head tells about Woody was Andy's favorite toy since kindergarten but Slinky tells him. But then, Hamm shouts at the toys about the birthday guests has arrived. At the window, Slinky, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Hamm, and the others watch Andy's friends bringing birthday presents. They looked in shock, as Woody says he will send the troops. He told Sarge to gather his soldiers on Code Red, he agreed to and tells his soldiers to look at the presents. The soldiers' mission/Look at the presents/The surprise present Sarge and his soldiers set off to down to Andy's Birthday party with a baby monitor and make sure, the coast is clear. Meanwhile, in Andy's bedroom, the toys are waiting when Woody turns on another baby monitor. Back with the soldiers, they walked but hears Mrs. Davis as they go toyed when she accidentally steps on one of them and kicks them. Back in Andy's bedroom, Rex was worried in waiting and especially Mater and Rita, who are wondering what are the presents. Downstairs, Sarge and his soldiers continues their mission but one of them got injured. Sarge and the injured soldier made it to a plant basket where they turns on the baby monitor and Sarge watched the presents with his binoculars. Back in Andy's room, Sarge calls in and watch the first present. Mr. Potato Head wants to know it was Mrs. Potato Head but which it turns out to a lunchbox, and the second present was bedsheets. A few presents later, Sarge announces the last present, Lightning, Mater, Dusty, Chug, Hugo and Rita shakes in sweat. The last present is a board game, Battleship. The toys, Lightning and his friends cheered when the mission was complete but it was not over yet when Mrs. Davis takes a space themed present out of the closet and Sarge orders his soldiers to turn the baby monitor back on. Sarge announces to the toys about Andy was excited that he got the surprise present and Sarge watched with binoculars in shock. Back in Andy's room, Rex accidentally knocks the baby monitor fall down to the floor causing the batteries, so Mr. Potato Head, Hamm, Luigi, Guido, Hugo and Rita quickly put them back in but they do the wrong way and Woody do the right thing. When it was done, Sarge alerts Woody, the toys, Lightning and the others that Andy and his friends are coming to the bedroom. Woody tells the others that they are coming and back to their places now. Lightning, Mater, Cruz and Dusty quickly got to a good place in the closet. As for Hugo and Rita, they hurried into a toy chest, and Woody got back onto the bed. Andy and his friends playing with a new toy around the bedroom and takes Woody off the bed to make room for a spaceship box. Then, Mrs. Davis calls Andy and his friends it was time for games and they ran downstairs. Meet Buzz Lightyear/I Can Fly!/"Strange Things" The other toys, Lightning and his friends got out of the closet and the toy chest and sees something on the bed. The toys and the cars look for Woody when he crawls from under the bed and he tells them to relax and give the new toy a nice, big Andy's room welcome. When Woody climbs up the bed, he was shocked to see the new toy: a green, purple and white spaceman action figure named Buzz Lightyear. Woody meets him and then, Lightning, the others and the toys meet him too. Lightning, the others and the toys were impressed with Buzz and his gadgets like the laser and the wings to fly. When Woody says "I'm still Andy's favorite toy", Andy was playing with Woody but he enjoyed playing with Buzz and Woody sadly watched them while Lightning and the others comfort him. The next day/Woody confronts Buzz/It's Sid! The next day, Woody opens the toy chest and his hat was missing but Mr. Shark has it and Woody take it back. Lightning and the others woke up and try Trivia *Mack and Hamm are both voiced by John Ratzenburger. *Cars and Toy Story were made by Disney and Pixar Animation Studios. *RC Car and Lightning McQueen are both racing cars. *There are two Sarges in this film. Transcript *Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Toy Story/Transcript Category:Transformersprimefan Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure Series